<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the world caves in by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893433">As the world caves in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, as the world caves in</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As the world caves in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️Suici*e⚠️ Warning!!<br/>Hii so here’s a sad fan fic and there is a suicide warning so please don’t read if you aren’t comfortable with the subject. It’s my first time writing a sad story and constructive criticism is really appreciated. Also this is a hanahaki au and a song fan fic. It’s based on the song<br/>As the world caves in by Matt Maltese (devilman crybaby vibes if u know what I mean) so ya enjoy :)</p><p>Also Ik this is really bad, like REALLY bad so sry bout that. It’s my first sad fan fic and I feel like it’s just not it so ya I’ll be trying to write better sad ones in the future</p><p>-yasers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been months since you had met the infamous tsukishima kei. The fact that you two had become friends had startled everyone around you, after all no one but Tsukishima's childhood friend Yamaguchi could even stand being around him. You were a first year student like tsukishima and you two along with yamaguchi were in class 1-4. After a while you had started to develop feelings for the salty lamp post. Even with all his flaws he could always make you laugh and that smirk. That smirk was filled with cockiness and confidence. You admired it. </p><p>But oh god how that boy would be the death of you, literally. After falling for him you started one day by coughing up some blood. Being your stupid self, you didn’t care and thought of it as a one time thing. However the next day you coughed up a petal. It was a rose petal and it was light yellow. Almost like tsukishima’s hair. That was when you knew you had hanahaki disease. </p><p>“Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese) is a disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear”</p><p>You had no idea what to do. Well there wasn’t much you could do but surgery was not an option. You just couldn’t loose those feelings of kei. The feeling you got when you first saw him smile, the feeling when he said to call him kei. You were the only person who did call him kei except for his family. You just couldn’t loose them. </p><p>It had been around a month since getting the disease. You hadn’t told anyone and luckily you were never around your friends when you suddenly had an attack. But your luck, of course, didn't last. You were walking down the hall with tsukishima when all of a sudden a metallic taste entered your mouth. You stopped walking with Yamaguchi and kei and dropped to the floor. Kei was the first to notice. </p><p>“(Y/N)! Are you ok?!” He said while running up to you. Oh no. You couldn’t let him find out that you had hanahaki. Between coughs you were able to say something. </p><p>“I’m fine kei, just-” you tried to get up but you just ended up falling down again. Eventually, you gave up. You coughed out a light banana coloured rose colour. You looked up to tsukishima and saw his eyes widen and his face break you into so many emotions. </p><p>“(Y/N), who is it. Who’s causing you all this pain!?” Now it was your turn for your face to break out into shock from his sudden outburst. </p><p>“Kei it-it’s….you”</p><p>If it was possible his face grew into even more shock as tears started to pool in his eyes and trickle down his face. Before you could do anything you felt a pair of soft lips press against yours. The person pulled away and you noticed it was tsukishima. </p><p>“(Y/N) I love you” he looked at you with a beautiful smile on his face. </p><p>“Kei I love you too...but it’s too late.” His face dropped. </p><p>“But (Y/N) I confessed! Please don’t go!” </p><p>“I’m sorry” you said as the life drained out of your normally rosey pink face. </p><p>“I love you” were your last words. </p><p>Tsukishima kei, indeed, turned out to be the death of you. </p><p>——————————————<br/>
Song: world caves in by Matt Maltese<br/>
(Anything line starting and ending with( ~ ) is song lyrics) </p><p>It was a couple of hours after your death. Tsukishima had gone up to where the two of you would sit and talk daily. The roof of the school. He stood there while music played in his headphones, the whole day he couldn’t stop listening to this song, after all it was your favourite. </p><p>~the papers say it’s doomsday,the button has been pressed.~</p><p>He thought of when you first met at the beginning of the year. How the first thing he noticed were your beautiful (E/C) eyes shined in the light, how your (H/L) (H/C) softly flowed in the breeze. You were beautiful. </p><p>~were gonna nuke each other up boys, ‘till old saten stands impressed.~</p><p>You were never afraid to speak up whenever he teased you and you teased him back as well. However, despite your confidence and beautiful hair and eyes, the best part about you was your smile. Oh how beautiful it was. When you smiled the whole world actually stopped and stared for a while. In his eyes you were perfect. </p><p>~and here it is, our final night alive~ </p><p>He slowly walked towards the ledge of the roof. Tears poured down his face as he thought about how he could never be able to see your smile again, how your beautiful laugh was long gone. </p><p>~and as the earth runs through the ground~</p><p>He had reached the ledge of the roof and whispered to himself</p><p>“I love you (Y/N)” as he took a last step forward</p><p>~oh girl it’s you that I lie with, as the atom bomb locks in, oh it’s you I watch tv with as the world, as the world caves in.~ and your last words directed to him. </p><p>“I love you” </p><p>those were the last words tsukishima kei heard before he joined you forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>